


Sheriarty Short Fics

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little over a drabble, Angst, Caught, Clawing, Coffee, Cute, Dead Jim, Disassociation, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Got no problem with johnlock but why is there so much of it in the sheriarty tags, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Kinky, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Nail Polish, Ok a big dick, Poor Jim, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Sorta Smut, Spirit - Freeform, These two are so gay ok, Tumblr, angsty smut, fluffy fluff, ghost - Freeform, i dont wanna say its smut cuz its sorta not, jimlock, keeping secrets, makeout, makes me cry, mentions of torture, mycroft is a bit of a dick, otp, prompt, snuggles, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriarty (Jimlock) drabbles I wrote based on prompts folk gave me!</p><p> </p><p>*altered title again...</p><p>*still being updated with drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemies to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy<3
> 
> Prompt given to me by a friend on Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Enemies to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Enemies to Lovers
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy<333

James Moriarty, criminal mastermind was enemies with, Sherlock Holmes, Genius detective.

Both consultants; one in the shade of dark, the other the bright lightsof day.

One the devils’ side.  
The other the angels’ side.

Yet, here they were.. Snuggled into eachother’s brace. Sherlock himself, always felt so cold like his skin was ice. James the exact opposite, his flesh felt like it was always burning.

They complete eachother, with tender words and soft kisses. With rough nights and bruises.

 

James peppered Sherlock’s face in gentle kisses. Giving to him all that his demented heart could give. Sherlock accepted them by returning the favor. One sweet, deep, and loving kiss they shared.

 

What they had was special. Unique; anything but ordinary.

 

And to think.. They had started as enemies, and here these two laid, now as something much deeper than lovers and no longer alone.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: coffee
> 
>  
> 
> Fluffy and cute!

 Sherlock yawned. Goodness, he was tired. It had been a late night that led to an early morning. Forensic analysis didn't do itself. 

John would be here any moment to lecture him about his lack of sleep. The detective had really meant to put down his work by now and go shower at least but he couldn't. He needed to continue his work and wake up. He was about to shout for Mrs.Hudson to bring him tea when he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

A cup of coffee was placed down next to him. The aroma of the hot drink was delicious.

Warm hands rested on his shoulders now as a beautiful Irish accent purred into his ear, "You look tired.. mm, Drink up, big boy."

Sherlock smiled. He sat back slowly and looked up at his visitor, Jim Moriarty. Also known as his criminal mastermind. His.

He felt Jim's warm lips against his. A kiss hello. Jim could be sweet when he wanted to be.

"Why the Starbucks?" Sherlock queried as he took a sip of the hot bold coffee. He closed his eyes as he felt the warm liquid go down his throat.

"Better question is.. Why not?" 

"Thank you, Jim." 

"Don't mention it, darling" Jim gave Sherlock another quick kiss. This time a kiss goodbye.

Sherlock took another sip of his coffee as he was truly grateful to the sweet villain next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments welcome!! ♡


	3. Nailpolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nailpolish
> 
> Warning: slightly(?) kinky makeout (nail digging and hair pulling)

"Pleeease," Moriarty pleaded with Sherlock. "Please. Please. Let me do it. Please." God, he could be such a child. He had been pestering Sherlock for a long 5 minutes now. Surely, the criminal mastermind had something better to do.

"I said no, Jim," Sherlock smirked. For once, it was the other way around. For once, Moriarty was begging. Oh, a splendid idea popped into his mind.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Sherlock," he purred. "Sherlock, let me paint your paint your nails.. You'll look fabulous. Now, let me do it" 

"Make me."

Jim grinned. He knew what that meant and sat on Sherlock's lap. He kissed the taller man eagerly, slipping his hand into the detective's hair and giving it a proper pull. Sherlock groaned softly; his hands moving to hold onto Moriarty's hips. His nails began to dig into the shorter man making him moan into the heated kiss. Jim did everything he could to get Sherlock truly 'needy' from their sudden makeout session.

Moriarty pulled back. Sherlock attempted to follow and continue the kiss, "Ah. Ah. Let me paint your nails and only then can we continue." 

Moriarty was pure evil, and both knew he had won.

"Fiiiine," Sherlock grumbled. A small smile on his face flustered face.

 

*-*-*-*-* Hours later *-*-*-*-*

"Hey Sherlock--" John stared at his best friend.

"Hello John," Sherlock spoke as if nothing were new.

"Why the Hell are your nails black?"


	4. Hypothesis and Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiments between Jim and Sherlock ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: fluff and a slight drug mention (fyi sherlock is an addict but i wanted to warn)

"I deduced correctly didn't I?"

"You deduced nothing."

Jim looked smug at Sherlock's unamused face.

"Well, nothing I hadn't already deduced about you."

"..."

"Seems we're in the same boat.. Yet here you thought you could mock me?" The detective arched his brow at the suddenly quiet criminal.

Moriarty glanced away, "at least, I can seem as if I have more knowledge on the topic.."

"I could easily as well. The television shows John has shown me include many details about those sorts of situations."

With a snort Jim snickered, "mm, yes television. Great way to learn, Sherlock."

"Then, what do you have in mind?"

An Irish accent countered his question. Smooth and velvety came, "an experiment."

Silence filled the room. Moriarty's grin slowly faded. "Of course, if you wish to not.. Attempt such an experiment.. I'd .. understand." 

He had only now wished he weren't so close to his nemesis. Oh.. Jim went to step away. He went to give Holmes room and not to force an idea his playmate wouldn't enjoy just as equally as he would.

"That.. sounds... like.. Quite the.. plan," Sherlock muttered. He placed his hands on Jim's hips holding him in place, and lowered his face placing a kiss to the lips of the other man.

Both pairs of eyes fluttered closed. 

Lips connected. Hearts pounding.

Oh, the adrenaline.

A smile forming; lips still together.

Sherlock was the one to move back, "brilliant experiment, professor.." 

Jim grinned back, his cheeks flushed, "well, don't make me stop you detective.. We need to run a few more.. tests."

Once more their lips met. It was gentle. Slow.

Almost as if they were memorizing the feeling of warm skin against skin.

"My hypothesis was correct."

Jim leaned back, "hm?.." His mind a tad slow. What hypothesis did he mean?

"That was your first kiss."

A flush of cheeks, "yours, too, mister."

"Can't tell if I enjoyed it."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

 

Third test started.

With the previous one confirmed (for both sides) a new theory formed in their minds.

 Gears turning in similar ways.

Simutaneously deciding to step up their assessment of 'kissing' they had to move to the next level: making out.

Jim pushed Sherlock to sit in his chair. 

The experiment heating as the criminal straddled his lap; hands cupping his face as his tongue begged for entrance.

His partner complied. Their saliva began mixing, new chemicals radiating off of the two men as the continued their scientific pursuit.

A nip at the lip and James released a sound. His face flushing at the sudden tone from his vocal chords. Sherlock smirking into the kiss now easily dominating.

Yes, he had a proven yet another hypothesis.

Kissing James Moriarty was certainly the best thing he had experienced. Even better than  heroine.

Something about the dangerous suited Irishman in his lap made his head feel light and his chest even lighter.

Both hearts beating rapidly, pale fingers now in dark curly hair, a moan slipping out as the fingers massaged and pulled at the tufts.

Now it was Jim's turn to smirk triumphantly.

Yet another theory proven to be correct.

He is absolutely divine.

 

Long fingers working to remove the stylish tie on his research partner. The criminal fumbling to unbutton the detective's shirt.

"YOU SAID TO LISTEN TO HIS PROPOSAL, NOT THAT YOU'D BE SNOGGING HIM," John shouted. "I WAS GONE FOR WHAT? FIVE BLOODY MINUTES? COME ON SHERLOCK. HE STRAPPED  A BOMB TO ME."

 

Jim snickered madly still on the detective's lap.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "We were only running an experiment, John."

"AN EXPERIMENT?! "

"Of course."

"Nice Sherlock. Nice. What did you prove hm?"

"That more research is to be made." 

At this statement Jim blushed and glanced at Sherlock, his brown eyes filled with uncertainty.

Blue ones scrunched up pleased, smile quirking his lips, a small nod of reassurement.

James intwined their fingers; Sherlock pecked his lips. John stared in disbelief and what appeared to be disgust.

"Y'know what. Fine. I'm going to go home. To my wife. " John stormed out awkward and fuming.

 

Jim kissed Sherlock quickly, "best experiment I've ever had the chance to participate in.."

"Really?"  .. "mhm."

"Care to run another?"

"Oh, honey, I think we need to run a trial run.."

A kiss.

"Of astronomical proportions."


	5. Cold Hands, Warm Pockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold hands warm nicely in your boyfriend's pockets~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be shorter lol.
> 
> Enjoy<3

It was cold out that day. Moriarty met with Sherlock on the roof of St. Bart’s.

After their fall, after years had passed and both showed up alive the two would meet there.

_In the beginning of their meetings, it would lead to a quiet stand off. Staring intensely at eachother. A bit of discussion and then they’d leave. Just seeing eachother was enough._

_Then, it had led to gentle touches. Gentle carasses and soft glances. Whispered words of affection to eachother’s intelligence._

_From there on, kissing. Sherlock had intiated the first one and then on they switched who started the saliva swapping. What had started as rather basic kisses to open mouthed to now full on making out. They accepted any way to be closer to one another._

And so, here they were. Meeting again. Standing close to eachother. Heat radiating from the detective. James was so damn cold. He was shivering. He had decided on the best way to warm up.

Moving closer to Holmes he slid his hands into the man’s coat, pulling him close.

“J-James, _what are you doing_?!” Sherlock gasped out surprised from the sudden closeness.

“I was cold,” Jim whined with a grin. “And this still isn’t warm enough,” he muttered.

He moved his hands from Sherlock’s coat pockets to inside his coat and into his pant’s pockets.

Sherlock gasped and raised a brow at Jim, “if you’re so cold.. Why didn’t you just say so?”

Jim glanced up at Sherlock, a cheeky grin on both of their faces.

“I could easily warm you up,” the detective purred.

Jim used the position of his hands to tug the detective closer. Sherlock bent his head placing an already heated kiss to the criminal’s lips.

“Mm, then warm me up, why don’t you?”

.  
.  
.

“With pleasure.”


	6. Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft cute sounds and hearty moans
> 
>  
> 
> Idk, I randomly felt like.writing some sweet Sheriarty kisses ♡ and the idea of Jim making cute noises is too much to resist!!

Soft sounds filled the air as Jim finally had the chance to kiss the man he had longed to for so long. He hummed, his heart hammered in his chest, and his toes tippied to reach.

Long fingers curled into his usually styled hair, and he let out another gentle noise. That was before the taller man kissing him separated and snickered, “do you always make those sorts of noises? I could get used to them.”

James blushed, “ _Sherlock_ , don’t be a dick.. I don’t moan.” Sherlock slipped his fingers into soft black hair again giving it a gentle tug making James mewl out a bit louder than his previous ones. His eyes closing both in pleasure and irritation.

  
“You’re right. You mewl,” Sherlock stated smugly as if he won some great prize.

James furrowed his brows, nipped Sherlock’s lip and tugged at the man’s curls with a sort of gentleness to the rough act. A deep moan slipped past the detective’s lips. It was a lovely barotone, Jim noted.

“You’re right,” he mimicked with an evil glint in his dark eyes, “I don’t moan.. But _you_ do.”


	7. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho•llow  
> [hol-oh]   
> adjective, hollower, hollowest.  
> 1\. having a space or cavity inside; not solid; empty: a hollow sphere.  
> 2\. having a depression or concavity:  
> a hollow surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty and warning: mentions of torture and mental illness. Disassociating and trauma.
> 
> Please enjoy.

_**Empty, hollow, dead.** _

Those are three words that could be used to describe the suited man sitting across from Sherlock Holmes. Despite the detective and criminal being adversaries and opposite sides of the law, they had become accustomed to eachother’s being, voice, image, and even gentle touch.

They hid this secret relationship well, or so they thought until big brother Holmes began to step in. It started when James had gotten quiet more often, this was more than a year ago. Sherlock obviously had noticed something was wrong, but he had hoped to wait until Jim wanted to speak about it. The moment never came.

So, here they are now, both men in 221B, sitting silently. Sherlock staring with an intensely burning worry wondering just what had happened to James Moriarty to crush so much of his soul out of him. His essence. What made him truly unique and himself, flirty and feeling just so much. What happened? Mycroft Holmes is what. Sherlock felt anger bubble in his chest. How could he pester so much? How could he take James away for so long? And James, how could he not speak about it?! No, no. That was the wrong thinking. You shouldn’t blame the victim. It wasn’t his choosing, and Sherlock was sure he wouldn’t speak of it not to put Sherlock into possible harm. The detective sighed staring at the hollow shell of the man he loved. Yes, he loves James Moriarty, more than he ever thought he could possibly love anyone.

James stared off straight ahead. Visions and memories playing before his eyes. He was one to disassociate at the best (and worst) of times but this? This was a loss. A loss of a brilliant mind, already broken and twisted so many ways only to be broken again and again and again; and for what? He was tortured for falling in love.

“James, I’m sorry,” Sherlock’s voice cracked.

 ** _Hollowed, emptied, killed_**.

That’s what James Moriarty is now. Now, as he stares off at his boyfriend yet looking into past traumas instead. Sitting in the room and yet not really there. James Moriarty was a broken man, and no matter what loving or tender touches could ever fix that.

“.. I know..” came the hoarse sound of the Irishman’s now dry voice. The first words he had spoken in three days of utter silence.

The first sign of life. The first sign of healing, and this time, Sherlock knew he could protect Jim.

He had something rare. He had hope, hope to have Jim back. His Jim, James Moriarty, full and as complete as he could be.


	8. Prompt #10 "Teach Me How To Play"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none! Except mild comedy?  
> Word count: 100 (a perfect drabble!)  
> Requested on Tumblr. Part of the drabble prompts I had reblogged. This is number 10, “Teach me how to play.” I hope this is funny, it was a hilarious concept to me!

  


_Screech!_

Moriarty thought it would have been easy, the genius never had trouble learning something before. How could he have gone so wrong? Oh, and the look on Sherlock’s face turned Jim’s pink. It wasn’t his fault he never learned the violin. He wasn’t raised in a family that cared about music. Sherlock should see him hack Mycroft’s confidential files in under six seconds. Jim looked down, and Sherlock tried to stop snickering at the utterly defeated man. “St-stop,” James groaned hiding his face. “Yes,” Sherlock fought back a smirk.

_“Teach me how to play.”_

_“I thought you’d never ask.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! ^.^


	9. #18 “This is without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dumb comedy!  
> Word count: 100 (another perfect drabble!)   
> Requested by: an anon! 
> 
> Part of the drabble prompts I had reblogged. This is number 18, “This is without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” I hope you find this funny! Holiday themed!

  
_“This is without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”_ Sherlock murmured as they stalked through Mycroft’s apartment. “It’s brilliant and you know it,” Moriarty mumbled. They snuck to the decorated tree in the living room. “I can’t believe _Mycroft_ decorated.” Jim rolled his eyes, “shut up and help me”   
  
_~*Later*~_  
  
Mycroft came home, he placed his umbrella away, shrugged off his jacket and walked into the next room. He stared at his tree, the lights were brighter- the star was the same yet … different. He dialed for his brother and his supposedly secret boyfriend.


	10. #32 "I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a bit angsty, blood, bad mental state  
> Word count: 100  
> Requested by: TWO anons 
> 
> Part of the drabble prompts I had reblogged. This is number 32, “I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified."

A mess laid in one of Jim’s many prestegious flats. He couldn’t have helped his sudden panic. He couldn’t stop it! His mind frantic, no longer functioning properly.. There was blood dripping from his hand. Moriarty sat trembling, tears pooling in his dark eyes. How could this be? How did this happen? He closed his eyes and calmed himself. He must breathe, he must handle this now with all cards shown.

_I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified. -JM_

Moments passed, agony struck the criminal. He shouldn’t have sent it.

_I fear I may be, too. -SH_


	11. #14 “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: coming out  
> Word count: 100  
> Requested by: an anon
> 
> Part of the drabble prompts I had reblogged. This is number 14, “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.“

Sherlock felt sick. In a few minutes, John would know everything. He would know that Sherlock had fallen in love. He would learn that it was in fact a man. Sherlock hoped for no judgement there, John’s opinions mattered to the detective… Which brings another fear. Watson would never approve of who stole his best friend’s heart. He would never accept that Sherlock Holmes was loved by and in love with, James Moriarty. His nemesis, enemy, and ultimately: his lover.   
  
James held the hand of the man he cared so dearly for, _“hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”_ Sherlock smiled.


	12. #28 Marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SHERIARTY  
> Warnings: corpses/ Sherlock’s usual grim work  
> Word count: 100  
> Requested by: @sassyenthusiasthistorylover333 on Tumblr.
> 
> Part of the drabble prompts I had reblogged. This is number 28, “Marry me?“ Not mt favorite work :/

Sherlock solved a recent sling of intricate puzzles and games. Currently, he worked the next murder.. Molly watched Sherlock inspect the newest cadaver, “I found this in his hand.” “Did you-?” Sherlock asked as he took the unopened small black box. “No.” Sherlock nodded, “good.”  
  
Back at 221B, Sherlock ran forensics on the miniature mystery. He opened the box to find a tiny paper and a human finger inside. Written on the tiny paper was _‘Marry me? -JMx’_ scrawled out in expensive ink; on the ring finger of a left hand (he deduced expertly) was a ring. Sherlock smiled, yes.


	13. For MusicalMoriarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for MusicalMoriarty on Tumblr.
> 
> Merry belated Christmas!!
> 
> Fluffy and cute ^^

James stared at the present in front of his door. It was wrapped perfectly in dark blue paper with a black velvet bow. He furrowed his brows a moment in thought, nobody knew of this flat.. Not even Sebastian, who was probably the closest thing Moriarty had to a friend. Jim lowered down and lifted the package, who could have- _Oh_. His brown eyes opened wide as he glanced around the street before yanking the gift inside and slamming his door. His heart beat in his chest, only one person, could ever figure out where he lived AND give him a fucking Christmas present. Jim bit his lip, throwing all chances aside, the criminal couldn't help the smile growing on his face. He held the box and shook it on his way over to the table, the box was mildly heavy and not a single sound inside. It was expertly packaged to remove any game of deducing the containment. He pulled the perfect bow, undoing the ribbon tied so beautifully around the box. He placed the ribbon to the side, he had to keep everything from this, it was too good to pass up. Back to the mystery awaiting him.. Jim rolled his eyes at the excessive taping done, he always had to over complicate things, even gift-wrapping. Finally, after opening the blue paper as gently as possible, James placed the wrapping with the ribbon, opened the box, and with wide eyes ogled his gift.

Inside the box was, a miniature telescope with a windup key on the base. James raised a brow and wound the figurine up, it began playing the familiar tune of the catchy Bee Gee's classic, Stayin' Alive in the familiar beautiful calming tones that only a music box could make. Obviously, a gift like this was made custom, James couldn't help the warmth he felt inside his chest, nor could he fight the grin that spread out on his face.

**_*-*-*-*-* That Evening *-*-*-*-*_ **

Sherlock stood in his home as he played Silent Night on his violin. His eyes were closed, blocking everything but the instrument out. That is until he heard the familiar creak from the stairs, his eyes opened slowly. That step wasn't a miscalculation, it wasn't an accident, Sherlock couldn't fight the smile he had now.  It seems _he_  got his present afterall and came to pay the piper. Sherlock adjusted himself and moved to open the door, he waited for the man on the other side of the wooden frame to come inside. Yes, Sherlock had been expecting James, and yes, as always he had deduced correctly... But he hadn't been expecting that. Sherlock stared down in confusion at the man in front of him, what was he doing with that thing in his hand? Sherlock threw out useless information... And that plant had always seemed useless, but now he wasn't quite sure, if it were being held by _the_ James Moriarty....

Moriarty snorted, "my god, Sherlock- You are slow.. I'm here to thank you properly." Sherlock nodded slowly, "yes but, why that?" Jim grinned wickedly and held the Mistletoe, above their heads. "I believe it's social-normalcy to kiss me now, Sherlock." And that's what Sherlock did, he pressed a rather gentle kiss against Jim's lips and stood straight. They stared at each other a moment, James licked his lips as Sherlock stared at them intently. "Oh for Christ's sake," the shorter man grumbled before yanking Sherlock down into a much more heated kiss. He nipped at Holmes' bottom lip before slipping his tongue into the now moaning detective's mouth. James pushed their bodies further inside and closed the door with his foot. They continued their kiss in a tangle of hands in hair and gasps and groans. Let's just say that the other poor residents of 221B had a bit of trouble sleeping that Demember night.

 


	14. As Long As Their Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute thing I wrote, inspired by a Sheriarty fanart I can't find to link back to :')
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sherlock shifted so the warm body on top of his was comfortable. He pulled his partner in for another heated kiss, tongues dancing along and exploring. The detective groaned, his hair being yanked and tugged by the man who was meant to be only his nemesis. Sherlock had never meant to let it get _this_ far.. Jim Moriarty began unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt at a hurried pace. The criminal stole another sloppy kiss- What were these two doing anymore? Moriarty had come down here to remind Sherlock of their final problem, to tease and allure to him, how had they ended up tangled together on the couch of 221B? A desperate moan slipped from the detective’s lips, the spider smirked wickedly, giving another nip to the exposed collarbone of his secret lover. “J-James, will you just-” Sherlock breathed out a gasp as he was cut off. “Just what, honey?” That evil little bastard, took a perky nipple in his mouth as his fingers deftly finished unbuttoning Sherlock’s dress shirt. He slid his hands up his lover’s pale skin, “What do you want daddy to do, hm? We don’t have much time to play today…” Jim was grinning wide, whispering seductively, much to the detective’s dismay- that comment sparked lust through his abdomen. Sherlock went to speak only being silenced by the door opening on the two.

“Oh my god! Sherlock!” Came the shocked tone of Mrs.Hudson. Sherlock stared up at his landlady, “Mrs.Hudson, I do wish you’d knock.” She only frowned at them, “I do wish I’d get to see Jim more than just like this.. I mean, dear, I would like to see you some time.. not on top of Sherlock.” The detective turned red and recounted numerous times Mrs.Hudson _had_ walked in on them.. He was grateful she kept their secret. “I apologize, next time I’ll come for tea first,” Jim grinned at her. “Please do, and Sherlock- next time, let me know you’re inviting your boyfriend over. Now, I won’t distract you any longer- have fun boys,” she smiled and left the room.

James snickered madly at Sherlock’s pout, “you haven’t been on top _every_  time.” Jim smirked, “actually I have been.. And it seems perhaps, our final problem can wait.” Sherlock quirked a brow, “oh?”

“Of course, I promised Hudders tea, can’t exactly back out now.. What do you think I am? _Evil?"_  Sherlock snorted at his boyfriend’s mock face.

Downstairs, Mrs.Hudson relaxed happily, she was happy with whoever Sherlock let claim his heart as long as he was happy- and despite everything, that spider of a man seemed to feel the same way for Sherlock as Sherlock felt for him even if he tried (and failed) to hide it.. She made tea to that thought.


	15. A Nearly-Died Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Tumblr. "A nearly-Died kiss".
> 
> A sorta fix-it type ficlet for TRF.
> 
> Warnings: Suicide Attempt

They stood there on the rooftop, James stood in the cold, hand stretched out to his adversary; his nemesis, his one and only, the detective, "Sherlock Holmes." The man stared at his hand, no they both did, and Sherlock took it in a firm embrace. The smile that spread across the criminal's face was more beautiful than Sherlock had ever seen, he was taken off guard when the Irishman spoke softly, "thank you. Bless you." Jim glanced down- no, _no_ , he musn't be weak. It took everything he had to blink back his tears, he couldn't cry, his heart clenching in agony as he breathed.

On with the plan, the show must go on, "As long as I’m alive, you can save your friends; you’ve got a way out." Still, this was his suicide note- this was his end- _holding_  Sherlock's hand- touching him finally, after all these years... Oh, Sherlock was the best distraction and his greatest weakness. With that thought, James remembered exactly why it had to be done now. "Well, good luck with that," Jim grinned up at Sherlock, his grip loosened on the man's hand as his other hand moved to lift his prepared pistol to his mouth.

 

"NO-"

 

The gun went off, James laid out on the rooftop, glazed eyes staring up at the sky. The detective by his side, tears pooling in his pale blue eyes. " _Why_ , James..?"

"I'm out of distractions, Sherlock.. It's too much- it's all too much." Jim closed his eyes as his own tears slipped finally. Holmes sat up, staring at Moriarty, "it doesn't have to be." Jim laughed and glanced at the detective, "now who's being cruel? Let me die, Sherlock. I belong there.." He stared at the sky with darkened eyes.

"You nearly died, James.. You nearly died."

"... Why did you stop me, Sherlock?"

Instead of a spoken answer, the detective opted for something better. He opted for something as personal as their relationship had always been- before they even knew each other. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Jim's forehead. His tears dripping onto Jim's, mixing together, as one. Within seconds, they were sharing their own essences, tongues dancing. Saliva and tears mixed as they continued neither wanted to stop- neither wanted it to end.

 

Sherlock would never regret stopping James from ending his life.


	16. #19 Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: #19 Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer
> 
>  
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*
> 
> In which Jim is weak to Sherlock's kisses.. xx

The alarm went off, successfully awakening the criminal mastermind from his slumber. James blinked warily as he cracked his eyes open slowly, ever so slowly, and looked at the time.

_\- 05:05 -_

He gave a small yawn, glancing down at the arm protectively holding him tight, and then the sleeping form attached to said arm. Jim smiled at the dark mop of curls, as he shimmied and attempted to remove himself from the lovely warm embrace. Waking up was always difficult for James Moriarty- But on days like this, days with the detective, it was even harder. Unable to remove himself from the arm clutching onto him so lovingly, Jim had to wake Sherlock.

"Sherl.. I need to go.. I have a meeting at 06:30," James murmured into his lover's ear, and much to his dismay (not really) the arm tightened around him. "No, James... Can't go yet...Too soon.. Stay.." came his boyfriend's groggy reply.   
"Sherlock I must be off, if I'm expected to shower and dress at my apartment.." But the detective would have none of that, he pulled Jim into his chest. A deep rumble came from Sherlock, he shifted to press kisses along Jim's throat.   
"Oh no you don't mister- I.. I need to go to work, we can't all sit around grumbling like.. like you..,"yet despite his complaining, James knew he had lost. He could _never ever_  resist Sherlock's pink lips on his flesh..

"Stay," Sherlock mumured sleepily, finally kissing at James' jawline, and then his lips. They shared a long slow kiss, a type they had shared many times before, and Jim couldn't complain anymore; he was just too comfortable now.   
"Mm, fine.. But if John catches us.. It's your own damn fault.." Sherlock tangled his legs with Jim's, a yawn slipping as he grumbled, "fine."

And the two stayed laying together for hours, sleeping cuddled in a warmth they could and would only share with each other.

Until, John came in, that is.. 


	17. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Tumblr: Can you write Sherlock finding jim having dosed off in Sherlocks bed (having broken in)

Sherlock walked into 221B already knowing an uninvited guest had entered previously- and never left. He stepped ever so cautiously inside the dark flat, John wasn’t here, he lived with Mary.. Which raised the question, who broke into his flat, and left no trace- yet enough of one for him to notice. It wasn’t Mycroft, he wouldn’t have made it ao obvious- so game like. It wasn’t Lestrade, he would’ve been too obvious without meaning to be. He furrowed his brows in thought, stepping into his bedroom he found what he never would’ve expected.

 _The_ James Moriarty laid in his bed, curled up with Sherlock’s very own scarf, wrapped around his hands and close to his face. Sherlock narrowed his eyes, Moriarty fell asleep, smelling his usual scarf? He couldn’t help the warmth that spread across his cheeks and neck at the thought. Deciding that in the morning he could question Moriarty, Sherlock smiled shrugging off his coat and moving to drape it over Jim’s sleeping form. His chest squeezed lightly at the way the sleeping criminal seemed so calm and at peace in his slumber. It wasn’t long before Sherlock had joined the smaller man, spooning him, and ultimately keeping him warm and safe in his embrace.

James stirred a moment, still asleep yet murmured, “..mm..love.. you..”

Sherlock’s brows raised in surprise. His lips tugged into a sad smile.

  
.   
.   
.

“I think I may love you, too, James.”


	18. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit- as in very depressing ficlet thing- idk why I didn't warn before but I'm editing this on now:
> 
> Mentions of mild Body horror/gore (canon in show), semi smutty- but not really meant to be sexy. Ghost Jim, mentions to trf and suicide

Sherlock’s mind was losing it- that’s how this ghost, this aspiration just appeared in his room. Jim Moriarty is dead- or so he told himself- he couldn’t be here, not like this.

The long gown that trailed behind James was of beautiful lace, creme in color- and so very… Antique.. It was the sort of dress a bride back in Victorian times might wear- why Jim Moriarty’s spirit was in this, Sherlock would never know.. Oh, unless.. Of course- he’d taken so many to figure it out- ever since then.. Ever since that time on the plane- Sherlock has been seeing Moriarty everywhere.. But it hasn’t been like this since he used- it hadn’t been this clear- this real.

“You know why I’m here, why I keep coming back, Sherlock~ you need to stop this,” the brunette was smug as he continued towards Sherlock’s bed. Why was Holmes on his bed? Why?

The detective blinked, and there he was, nestled between his thighs that beautiful bride.  
“Did you miss me, Sherlock? Did you miss me this much?” The dead asked the living. 

Holmes stammered- he couldn’t admit it- But with another blink of an eye… Sherlock was open and exposed in front of his nemesis, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Moriarty take him in his mouth. 

“You’re beautiful like this, Sherlock.. Just like a dream..” the bride purred with a chuckle. Sherlock’s fingers gripped the sheets as the ghostly figure sucked his head.

“Tell me you missed me,” James murmured, dragging his tongue along the shaft. “I can’t-” Sherlock barely gasped out.  
“Liar,” Jim hissed dragging his teeth back up, scraping over the head.

Sherlock whimpered out in pleasure and in fear of his heart’s true desire, “James, I miss you.” The fear was for not for nothing, because they both knew he was dead. Jim grinned up at Sherlock, sucking the tip, “want to shoot off in my mouth?”

“Don’t- say that-” Sherlock breathed, he couldn’t handle Jim’s sick humor today, not like this, anyway.  
“Grab my hair, Sherlock, take the reigns.. Make me yours,” James purred..

And despite knowing what would happen, the detective grabbed those black locks, his fingers slipping from the blood and meeting the broken flesh from the wound. It was that moment Sherlock broke into hysterics, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Don’t-” he begged the spirit- but Jim Moriarty was already gone- he had been for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome<333


End file.
